


Come Here Often?

by flamingknickers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Banter, Don't Have to Know Canon, Flirting, Genciotober 2018, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, RIP me, Read: Shamelessly Bad Flirting, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Walk Into A Bar, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingknickers/pseuds/flamingknickers
Summary: A really short, really terrible AU where Genji and Lucio meet at a bar, flirt shamelessly, and overall embarrass me. You're welcome or I'm sorry, whichever applies.





	Come Here Often?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosalieMizzrym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalieMizzrym/gifts).



As Genji’s crosses his arms against the bartop, the feel of the metal-faced countertop pleasantly cool against his forearms, the bartender gives him an acknowledging nod from down the way. While he waits, he takes his time noticing the other customers crowded around the bar, mostly mid-twenties to early thirties. Mostly sitting alone or clustered into small groups. Mostly having a good time.

None of these people are Genji’s type, he realizes somewhere between the bartender showing up and his card being run for the Old Fashioned he’d ordered.

The girl with the thick-rimmed glasses looks like there’s nowhere in the world she’d rather be less, and keeps peeking longingly at the nearest exit. The guy knocking back a shot glass has a tan line on his ring finger, and while a much younger Genji might’ve been attracted regardless, he has long since learned his lesson about such entanglements. The bartender is simply too busy to be interested in anything more than mixing drinks for the night.

Genji hums his disappointment, hides his frown by taking the first sip of his drink. It’s good. Not too sweet, pleasantly strong.

And it’s directly after that, as he turns from the bar and takes his first step away, that he slams straight into the stranger he hadn’t realized was standing right behind him. His drink sloshes over the edge of the glass, spilling down the front of the stranger’s bright green tank top.

“Shit, sorry.” Genji says, jerking back from the stranger, at the same time the stranger says, “Whoa, where’s the fire?”

“I didn’t mean to— I can pay for the shirt.” Genji says awkwardly, setting his drink back on the bar. Before he can even reach for the wallet in his back pocket, the stranger puts a hand up to stop him.

“Don’t worry about it. To err is to be human, yeah?” the stranger says with a laugh, shaking his head. Genji doesn’t miss the quick little once-over he’s being given, and can’t help the way his own eyes drag down, albeit more slowly.

Small but not bony, more like compact. This guy’s biceps are huge, made ever-clear by the tight, sleeveless tank top (now with a reddish-brown whiskey stain, thanks to Genji’s own ineptitude) he’s got on. He stands straight and tall, though still comes up at least a head shorter than Genji. This guy is gorgeous.  _Unfairly_  gorgeous. Even Genji wears eyeliner when he leaves the house, but this guy? Doesn’t need it. Full lashes, clear skin,  full, kiss-me lips.

Genji forgets to speak for just long enough that the stranger takes back. Genji frowns at the distance, realizing that the other man is taking his silence as disinterest.  _Absolutely not the case,_  he thinks, wondering how to keep this one from slipping away.

“Hey, I don’t bite.” The stranger says, not unkindly.

“Maybe I’d like you to.” Genji says, being a little less subtle than he’d normally go for to get his intentions across, and making a point to meet the stranger’s eyes. They’re deep brown, but shine like pools of honey under the intimate lighting of the bar. Quirked eyebrow, confident smile, a flash of gold studs lining either ear. “Actually, please do.”

The laugh he receives in return is full and bright. “Oh, yeah?” The stranger says, shaking his head in what Genji is choosing to interpret as relief. “I’m Lucio.”

“Genji.”

“Well, Genji, since you ruined my shirt and all, maybe you should buy me a drink?”

“Of course.” Genji says, turning away just enough to flag down the bartender, twisting just enough to show that Lucio’s not the only one here who works out. “Maybe afterward I can help you take it off.”

He watches with a smirk as Lucio sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, literally biting back a grin, and tries not to make it obvious how he’s checking out the way Lucio’s jeans hug his unbelievably incredible ass as he slides into the the barstool next to where Genji is standing. Lucio pretends not to notice, or maybe he really doesn’t notice, too busy pressing napkins to the blotch over his chest. There’s an emblem of a frog wearing headphones on the front pocket, and Genji finds it more endearing than he thinks he should.

“So,” Genji says, casually, “You come here very often?”

Lucio snorts, rolling his eyes. “That the best you got? That’s disappointing. Thought you’d have a more talented tongue.”

Lucio’s laugh is full and bright, and sends a shiver down Genji’s spine, which he tries to cover up with one of his own slow, deliberate chuckles.

“I’m multi-talented.” Genji assures him, then leans close enough to Lucio’s ear that his lips almost-but-not-quite brush against it, “I just show better than I tell.”

This time, it’s Lucio’s turn to shiver.

 _Too much?_ Genji wonders, but then Lucio turns to face him, surprised eyes darting down to glance at Genji’s mouth, and he knows he’s on the right track. Genji watches Lucio’s neck, watches the Adam’s Apple bounce as the man swallows. By the time Genji flicks his eyes back up to Lucio’s face, the other man is already staring back, his pupils stretching wide. Genji teeters on the edge of indecision before taking the plunge.

Genji thinks about kissing Lucio. The two of their faces are close enough that Genji feels Lucio’s breath against his mouth. He knows how easy it would be to lean in, to close the distance, to get a taste of him on his lips. To step into his space, get his hands on the shorter man’s thighs, his hips, dig his nails in. Leave a trail across his jaw, his neck, his—

But he’s known this guy for less than ten minutes. He doesn’t want to come off as pushy. They’ve got to be on the same page.

Genji realizes they haven’t moved, that they’ve been frozen in place mere inches from each other as the seconds ticked by, only because Lucio makes a helpless sound in the back of his throat and reluctantly pulls away. (Genji pretends like that sound wouldn’t follow him to bed, even if Lucio decides not to.) He swallows and leans back  _just_ enough. He’s about to ask if he’s crossed a line when Lucio shakes his head, smiling a little breathlessly, and meets his eyes.

“On second thought, we should get out of here.” Lucio tells him.

  _It looks like we were on the same page, after all._

Genji can’t help but smile _._ “By all means, lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Genciotober 2018!  
> Hit me up on Twitter @flamingknickers


End file.
